


Checking In

by legendaryroar



Series: James and Keith Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (just Keith's eyes and teeth), Alien Biology, Established Relationship, M/M, but they're on a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: With the Atlas in orbit, James misses the last transport back to the Garrison. Keith takes the chance to check in with him.





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> For James and Keith Week Day 4 - ~~Hoverbike / Fighter~~ / **Lion**

Keith finds James in the Black Lion hangar on the Atlas, staring up at the Black Lion. It’s not a surprise, he’s been asking question after to question since they became closer. It was only a matter of time before he went snooping. Keith has been ready to show him the lion for a while, but wants to wait until he actually asks for it

The Black Lion doesn’t have a particle barrier up, and James is close enough to reach out and touch it. Keith quietly comes up behind him.

“If you wanted to see my lion, you could have just asked for a ride,” he says, grinning as James visibly jumps and spins around.

“Dammit, Keith,” James hisses, straightening up and standing tall as if he hadn’t just gotten a fright.

Keith smirks at him, glad he can still sneak up on him even with all that training James is always boasting about. Hyper-aware of his surroundings, sure.

“You missed the last transport back to the Garrison,” he says, crossing his arms and wondering if their little pause is over yet. “Looks like you’re stuck on the Atlas tonight.”

“Shit,” James mutters. “I got...distracted.”

Keith looks up at the black lion and smiles. “Can’t blame you. But you’re going to have to go bunk down in one of the shared quarters. I think there’s space in with the engineers.”

James grimaces and Keith forces down a grin and tries to seem unconcerned. “Or...”

There’s a long silence while James stares at him. Keith waits. If being a stuck on that space whale taught him anything, it’s patience. He’s not letting himself get his hopes up. He’s also learned that lesson well over the years.

“You know, I’m surprised you haven’t moved on already,” James finally says. “You were never one to just...wait around.”

Keith shrugs one shoulder, more because he knows it annoys James than anything else. “Haven’t we already determined we’re both different now?”

“Yeah, you’re not completely human,” James mutters.

It’s hard not to tense up at that, but Keith manages. “I’ve always been part-alien, idiot. I don’t see how knowing now changes anything. I’m no different.”

James stares at him, looking uncomfortable. It eases a little of Keith’s discomfort. “It’s been weeks since you found out, James. Does it really matter that much to you?”

Pink builds high on James’ cheeks, and Keith rolls his eyes. “Lance is the only one who would call you an alien-fucker, and that’s just because he’s a dick, and a hypocrite. Please tell me that’s not what you’re hung up on?”

“No!” James hisses. “It’s just...I don’t _know_ , alright! It’s weird.”

“Just imagine how I felt when I found out,” Keith says waspishly, before forcing himself to take a few slow breaths. “Sorry, that’s not helpful.”

James makes a strangled sound. “I just...I saw the footage of that sparring session you had against the new training bots. That was...”

Keith’s teeth start to ache. I t doesn’t take much thought anymore to extend  his new fangs. Or to turn the sclera of his eyes yellow. He’s even noticed his nails lengthening once or twice.

Whatever happened in that fight with Shiro’s clone changed him permanently. It’s not easy for him either, and even if he wants to be angry at James for letting it spook him, he understands.

“Yeah, I know,” he says with a sigh. “Just...it’s been weeks. Do you still need time, or should I just...it’s not like we were all that serious anyway, right? Maybe it’s best if we just call it now.”

Not all that serious, but the notion still makes his stomach sink. Discovering that he enjoys time with James has been a pretty big surprise. They never would have made it while they were cadets, but now? Things had been so easy before Keith’s heritage got out.

James groans and makes a helpless gesture. “Is that what you want?”

Keith shakes his head. “No, but I’m the one with the questionable heritage. I’m giving you an out, if you want it. The alien thing...not everyone is as open minded as people like Lance. I know you’re not xenophobic, but...it is asking a lot. You didn’t sign up for it.”

James looks up at the Black Lion. “Even if...even if we call it quits, we’ll still be okay, right?”

Keith snorts. “Yes, I will still take you out in the Black Lion so you can see how it flies for yourself. If you ask nicely.”

“That’s not...” James’s face reddens and he groans. “I just...I’m not ready to let you go, but I just don’t know if I can...”

It takes all of Keith’s willpower not to snap something defensive. “I still look completely human,” he says instead, forcing his tone to remain calm. You wouldn’t even know if it hadn’t leaked.”

“Except when you get all angry and go...” He mimes claws and growls and snarls.

Keith rolls his eyes but can’t help but laugh. “Idiot.”

James shrugs and smiles weakly in return. “Be honest with me though, when we had sex, sometimes you hid your face in my neck or kept facing away. It didn’t seem weird at the time, but now it stands out. Were you...?”

Heat floods Keith’s face. “Yeah. I...it doesn’t happen every time,  I was trying to stop it but...shit, James. I’d never hurt you when I’m like that! I’m still me!”

James looks away. “Yeah, it’s just...”

Frustration builds in Keith, and this time he doesn’t stop it. When his teeth start to ache, he embraces it until he can feel sharp points against his bottom lip. His eyes itch, and then the world looks a little different. He doesn’t spend a lot of time like this, but he’s pretty sure he can see a few extra colour s, giving everything more depth.

“Look at me,” he says.

James turns but then steps back, eyes wide.

“No, keep looking,” Keith says, taking one step closer. “You’ve only seen it on that recording, so look. Touch. Take it in. If it’s too much for you, that’s fine, but you should at least be sure!”

There’s a low growl that vibrates the floor, and Keith glances up to see the Black Lion’s eyes have lit up. “Nosey,” he mutters, before turning his attention back to James.

Speaking with his fangs out is strange, and not something he’s done yet, but he turns his mind from it and focuses on James. He’s still staring, wide-eyed, but he hasn’t left.  That’s promising. The technicians that had been monitoring his sparring session with those experimental bots had run off like frightened children.

James swallows and opens his mouth as if to speak, but then just closes it again and shakes his head.

Keith sighs and lets his shoulders slump. “Does it really look that horrifying?” he asks, grimacing at the strange way his teeth scrape his bottom lip. He reaches up and presses his thumb to one of the sharp tips. Can he really be asking James to accept it when he’s not even used to it himself?

“If you never knew you weren’t fully human, then when did... _that_ start??” James asks.

“That’s not something I like to talk about,” Keith says cautiously. “It was...let’s just call it a moment of extreme physical and psychological distress and leave it at that, okay? It’s not...I’m not against telling you, but not now. It’s recent. I knew about the half-Galra thing for a while but this...this is still new for me too.”

Warmth flares up in the back of his mind, curling around him like a blanket. He closes his eyes and sighs. He can feel the Black Lion’s acceptance so strongly he almost loses hold of his transformation.

“Thanks,” he says, opening his eyes and looking up at it. “It was a tough day for you too, but you really pulled through for me.”

An audible rumble fills the hangar, and Keith smiles and looks back at James. Rather than looking more alarmed, he looks more relaxed.

“Lance has been talking a lot about how the lions communicate,” he says. “But he made it sound like the Black Lion was different.”

Keith frowns. “I think it’s just that me and Shiro never talked as much about it, and the Black Lion took longer to trust us both.”

“It’s still so hard to believe they’re sentient,” James says, before moving a step closer to Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith says, trying not to react to the movement. “Took us a while to get used to it to.”

He starts to bite his lip, then winces and stops.

“Did you just...?” James’ voice is thick with humour, and Keith glares at him. “You did! You forgot you had your fangs out, didn’t you?”

Keith rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Not used to them yet.”

James takes another step closer. Keith tries not to notice.

“They’re...they’re not so intimidating up close.”

It’s completely against what he’s trying to  accomplish , but Keith can’t help but snarl at him. James flinches back, and Keith laughs for only a moment. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he says with a shrug. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“Asshole,” James mutters, stepping closer again, almost defiantly. “I’m not afraid of you. You just startled me!”

James is close enough now to reach out and touch, and Keith tries not to move.  He misses him. It’s only been a couple of weeks, and he’s seen him all around the Garrison and during training, but they haven’t spend this much time together since James found out.

“What if...what if I can’t...?” James raises one hand, but then lets it fall again.

Keith takes a few slow breaths before speaking. “You won’t know until you try. I’m still the same person. I’m getting better at controlling this every day. It’s just teeth and funny coloured eyes.”

“And claws,” James adds.

“Only sometimes,” Keith mutters.

“Try to sound less disappointed.”

Keith snorts and looks to the side. It’s the inconsistency that bothers him, not wanting claws and being unable to make them grow. Inconsistency makes it more likely he’ll grown them without meaning to and hurt someone.

“It shouldn’t matter,” James whispers. “You’re right it’s just...cosmetic, but...”

“I get it,” Keith says with a sigh. “You don’t have to...it’s _okay._ And I’ll give you more time but...if the answer is going to be that you just can’t handle it, I’d rather we do that sooner.”

James inhales slowly, and then raises his hand again. It hovers there, and Keith wants to reach out and take it, but he knows he  shouldn’t push this.

“It’s not okay,” James mutters. “It shouldn’t be this hard.”

Keith gives in and reaches out. James doesn’t pull away when he takes his hand, but that doesn’t really mean anything.

“Sometimes people just don’t work,” he says, recalling all the things Shiro had said when he’d finally gone and told him about it. “I won’t think less of you for it. I won’t let it affect working together.”

James frowns and grips his hand back tightly. “I don’t want to let go yet. I...I just...”

Without warning, he lean s  forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s. With a startled sound, Keith pul ls away and then b rings his hands to James ’ face, brushing his thumbs over his lips.

“Idiot! I could have cut you with my teeth!”

Heart hammering, he checks James’ lips carefully, but there’s no blood, no sign he’s cut him. Once he’s sure, he gently cuffs the side of his head.

James stares at him, wide-eyed and still. “I didn’t think about that,” he says.

Keith shakes his head. “Then what have you been worrying about?”

“I...”

James doesn’t seem to have an answer, and Keith shakes his head again and lets his Galra features fade away. It always leaves his gums aching and his eyes itchy, but if James is going to be doing stupid things like kissing him without warning, it’s for the best.

But James frowns and reaches out, pressing a thumb to Keith’s lips. “Bring them back,” he says.

Keith is so startled by the request, his teeth are extending with barely any thought at all. James touches them, looking a lot less worried than earlier

“They’re just teeth,” he mutters. His face reddens. “I mean, I knew..but, you know...”

Keith laughs before he can stop himself. Seeing James flustered and awkward has always been one of his favourite things, right back to when they were cadets.

“Idiot,” he says, before gently catching his thumb between the point of one fang and his bottom teeth. A thoughtless action he does without thinking, and he has to carefully maintain it now rather than pull away. Pulling away will tun it into a big deal.

James’ breath catches, but he doesn’t pull away. Keith focuses carefully so he doesn’t cut him, and just holds him there.

“You remember that time we fought in the library in school?” James asks. “Before the Garrison.”

Keith releases his thumb. “Which time?”

“The time you _bit_ me,” James scowl s. 

“You deserved that! You pulled out a chunk of my hair!” Keith snaps, raising a hand to his head. “I can still feel it now, the phantom ache.”

“Oh for—” James snorts and shakes his head, and Keith grins at him. 

It’s so easy, he aches to pull James against him and kiss away his stupid expression. It’s harder than it should be to stay where he is.

James shakes his head and sighs. “I miss you,” he says softly.

“I’m right here,” Keith says, letting his teeth recede.

James touches his lips again, and Keith holds his breath. When James leans in to kiss him, it takes more willpower than Keith thinks he has to stay passive and let James go slow. It’s like when they first kissed, slow and cautious and too aware of themselves and just how badly it could turn out.

Really, Keith had expected differently, and it had just been another way James surprised him since meeting again. Like now.

“I’m still not sure about all this,” James says, parting their lips but pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t even know why, I just...”

“Yeah,” Keith sighs. He wants an answer, but he knows he needs to be patient. It took him a long time to accept it too, and the Galra invasion is still so close behind them.

Stepping back, he turns to the Black Lion. “Feel like opening up?” he asks.

“Keith?”

James’ is frowning and Keith shakes his head. “You missed the last shuttle because of your curiosity, the least I can do is show you my lion. We don’t need to have figured this out for that.”

Above them, the Black Lion growls and lowers its head, opening its mouth. James stares wide-eyed, and Keith knows he’s already distracted.

Good, he thinks. He’d rather James takes his time and knows for sure. Waiting is hard, but going by what it’s been like to be with James prior to him finding out, it’ll be worth it in the end. And today...today was a good sign. He looked, he touched, he didn’t run away. There’s more of a chance now that James will get over it than be unable to handle it.

Until then, he’s going to make James green with envy over his lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I tried to avoid another awkward first kiss scene this time and wound up with an awkward 'hey, your alien traits freak me out but I still want you, but I'm weirded out' conversation and I'm not entirely sure I like it XD but I like the scenario!! Will probably try it again when I don't have time pressure!!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
